


Let Me Hold You

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom!Naruto, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death implied, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Sweet Revenge, minor Japanese, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sasuke has been missing all day, his reappearance greatly surprises his awaiting room mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> My first yaoi and my first Naruto fanfiction. 
> 
> INSPIRED BY~[Let me hold you by Suzimi](http://suzimi.deviantart.com/art/SasuNaru-Let-me-hold-you-25691131)
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

_'Where is Sasuke?'_ I wondered, staring down at the cup of ramen that had been sitting in my hand for I don't know how long now. _'He left so early this morning and it's so unusual to not see him all day.'_ I was perched against the backboard of my bed, comfortably suited in my light blue pajamas, and my knees were pulled up to my chest. I couldn't help but tug nervously on the hems of my sleeves as I stared out of my window, watching the rain fall as my mind wandered. Suddenly, I could feel Sasuke's presence and I looked over to my doorway. There he stood, soaked with water from head to toe and looking lost, blank, and a little confused, as if he couldn't remember how he had reached his current location. I tried to move but I couldn't. My body was frozen in shock as I took in the details of my best friend's appearance.  
  
Blood dripped from his blue-black hair and from gashes in his clothes, no doubt where his skin was slashed as well. His shirt gaped diagonally across his chest and through the hole I could see a matching slice from which blood still flowed but I couldn't see any muscle or bone so it wasn't deep. He wasn't wearing a coat, like usual, so I could easily see the knife mark around his elbow up his bicep. His shirt was split again over one shoulder, and then near his belly button. His pants were nearly falling off his hips where a kunai must have cut the ties holding them up. There were spots showcasing the beginnings of bruises all over his face, and a cut on his neck was still bleeding, the one on his chin having dried by now. In one hand, a kunai dripping blood and water hung from limp fingers, and in the other he was dragging an Akatsuki coat in as poor condition as he was. Itachi. My eyes returned to his, and I was startled to realize that not all the water was rain. There were tears falling from blank, black eyes.  
  
My body flew from my bed and my ramen cup was forgotten as it fell to the floor, the sound of the chopsticks clattering onto the wood floor somehow being drowned out by the tense silence. Almost as if the chopsticks were a cue, Sasuke hesitantly stepped through the door and began to walk slowly, strangely mechanically, towards me. I was pinned to the spot I had landed by his gaze, waiting for him to come to me, unsure of what to do. In a matter of moments, Sasuke stood just centimeters away from me and all he did was keep his eyes locked with mine. My heart broke at the emotions I saw in Sasuke's eyes. He seemed so lost and confused. I didn't notice the single tear that slipped out from the corner of my blue eyes. But even in the state he was in now, my friend did. He bowed his head down, his arms still limp and weighed down by the objects in his hands, and I could only stare back at him as his smooth, pink tongue slipped from between almost feminine lips and licked a path from where the tear had ended at my jaw up the way it came to the corner of my eye. He ended this motion with a kiss to the corner of my eye before straightening again, never breaking eye contact.

"...Sasuke...?" I asked hesitantly. Sasuke blinked slowly, almost making it seem as if he were falling asleep on his feet, and bowed his head again, pressing his ice-cold lips against my warm ones. I jumped at the initial contact and I'm sure he saw the surprise in my eyes. His reaction was a gentle increase of pressure for a few seconds. I stood there and let my best friend, a guy, kiss me. But I didn't mind. Not when it came to Sasuke. I mean, I may be a moron, but a moron like me could see how protective, and even possessive, Sasuke seemed to be of me sometimes. 'I never thought it would go this far, though,' I thought. But I knew I didn't mind at all. I just kept my eyes locked on his as his lips stayed locked on mine. They were so cold and the need to warm them up swelled inside me. But I didn't know what to do. I only knew that he needed to get his wounds treated as soon as possible. We stayed that way for minutes before Sasuke straightened for a second time. He just stood there, his eyes still on mine.

"...Sasu-Sasuke..." I started again, my voice breaking. His head tilted to the sound barely a millimeter as the confusion grew slightly in his eyes. I cleared my throat and automatically licked my lips. Sasuke's eyes left mine for the first time to follow the movement. I quickly pulled my tongue back inside my mouth--I didn't want to be giving him the wrong idea. Or maybe it was the right idea. I thought about backing up a few steps, but the feel of my bed at the back of my legs quickly discouraged that idea. "We need to treat your wounds." I had found my voice. I brought my hands up to Sasuke's upper arms and slowly, so that I wouldn't startle him, maneuvered him so that he was sitting on my bed. "I'll be right back," I told him, pressing lightly on his shoulder to let him know silently to stay and hurried out of the room.

As soon as I was in the hallway, the kiss caught up with me and I knew I was blushing viciously as I brought the tips of my fingers to my lips. And I started to remember all of the kisses I had ever gotten. My first kiss was actually Sasuke. That day in the classroom when some guy hit my heel with his elbow and I slipped right onto Sasuke's lips. As soon as the initial shock and surprise had left, I had started to feel sick. I had hated the Uchiha for so long. Then all of the Sasuke fangirls (which my luck had it so all my female classmates were in that club), in all of their wisdom, decided that it was all my fault that we had kissed. They had punished me severely for that. I didn't really care about that--I was more sickened by the thought that I had kissed not only a boy, but the one I hated the most. I stood at the sink and braced my hands on the sides as I stared at my reflection. I hardly noticed--I was too caught up in my memories.

My second kiss was during the chuunin exam, when I first really met Hyuuga Neji. It was while we were in the forest in our teams, trying to find the Earth and Sky scrolls. When we had separated to look for the scrolls. Of course, being me, I was an idiot and fell asleep on the bank of a river. When I awoke, I found Neji sitting not far away, staring at me intently. The look unnerved me and I instantly found myself spouting off nonsense as I jumped to my feet. Neji got to his feet at a less hurried pace, ignoring my ranting. Without warning, he was in front of me. It surprised me so much that I momentarily stopped my rant. Momentarily. I started ranting again about lack of judgment for personal space and I started to take a step back when a slim arm wrapped around my waist. Neigh’s lips silenced my rant effectively. I could only stand there stunned as his lips stayed firmly, ungentle, on my own. It was nothing like the accidental kiss with Sasuke. A moment later, he let go and starting walking away from me.

"You should watch where you fall asleep next time. Anyone could come by and gobble you up," he had thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared into the forest, hands in pockets. I blushed furiously and stomped back to camp.

The last kiss I had gotten was from none other than Gaara. It had been during that battle with that bone guy. Or rather after. After he had died, Gaara and I found a nice big tree to sit under and recuperate. I was sitting down with my back against the trunk, my eyes closed and my head tilted back, the crown of my head resting on the bark. Gaara was standing on my left side, or so I thought. A soft thump and a rustle of fabric from Gaara's side made me tilt my head towards him and open my eyes. Imagine my surprise to find his face mere centimeters from my own. I could feel my cheeks get hot. Gaara's raccoon eyes searched my blue ones. A minute later he spoke.

"You never give up." It had been a statement, not a question. I was already speechless when his hand came up and brushed my bangs out of my face. Slowly, the sand boy's face moved closer to my own until our lips touched. The soft, gentle kiss was a strange contrast to his normally spiky personality. His tongue gently traced my lips and it left a tingling sensation in its wake. I instinctively opened my mouth to Gaara's gentle probing and his tongue swiftly entered my mouth, almost as if he was afraid I'd change my mind. I had no time to think about it as his tongue began exploring my mouth. My own tongue began a curious exploration of the foreign object that had invaded its space. I could feel my eyes slide shut and Gaara's hand reach around to cradle the back of my head, tangling itself in my blonde hair. A gentle tug on my hair and I tilted my head back to allow him greater access. Suddenly, I could feel a presence approaching. Gaara must have felt it as well for he retracted, but not before tilting my head back and bowing his head to leave an open-mouthed kiss at the hollow at the base of my throat. I shivered. Gaara stood and put his giant sand gourd thing back on before returning to stand at my left. Him taking it off must have been the soft thump I had heard. A moment later, the rest of the team burst through the underbrush.

But none of those kisses were like the one Sasuke had just given me. While the first had been an accident, the second harsh and demanding, and the third soft and curious, this last one pained and full of longing. If what I had seen in his eyes was enough to break my heart, then what I had felt in his kiss was enough to shatter it and toss it to the winds. I let my head thump onto the glass, careful not to break it. A moment later, I remembered that I was supposed to be cleaning Sasuke's wounds and I sprang to a semblance of life. I grabbed the first aid kit and wetted a towel out of the cupboard. Returning to my room, I found Sasuke in nearly the same pose I had left him in, just sitting down, staring out the doorway after me with his arms dangling over the side of the bed on either side of his knees. My nightstand already taken up with random crap, I set the towel and first aid kit on my pillow. I then shifted my attention to Sasuke.

He still held Itachi's coat in his left hand and the kunai in the right. Walking slowly and cautiously to stand in front of him, I squatted down and found my eyes level with his chest. Balancing on the balls of my feet I stretched out my hands to take hold of the objects in his. It was then that I realized the white-knuckled grip on the two objects. I looked up into his eyes and slid my hands around the objects he was holding and under his. He blinked slowly at me and I blinked back. After a few moments of staring, Sasuke's fingers jerked, as if they had been frozen in place. But, considering the death grip he held on those objects, they probably were.

The objects dropped into my waiting grasp and I offered him a small smile as started towards the corner of the room where I deposited the bloody coat and kunai. Turning back, I found intense eyes boring into mine. I fidgeted under his gaze, but I didn't falter. I returned to squat in front of him, lifting the towel from my pillow. I gently dragged the fabric against any cut I could see, making sure they were free of old blood and dirt. Once I finished, I tossed the towel over my shoulder in the direction of my dirty laundry and raised my eyes back to his, almost losing my balance when I realized his black eyes were still pinned to mine.

"All right, Sasuke. Shower time for you." A spark went through that gaze and a shiver rolled down my spine but I wasn't exactly sure why. "I don't think I was able to clean all your wounds and I really don't feel like giving you a sponge bath so we're going to need to get you in the shower." He gave me a mysterious look I couldn't interpret and then , ever so slowly, as if it hurt to move, his body began to rise off my bed, never losing eye contact. I gave him an encouraging smile as I walked with him backwards to the bathroom, even though he certainly wasn't a child and this was his house too so he knew where it was as well as I did. I snagged a clean towel out of the cupboard as we passed it and placed it on the sink. I could feel his eyes tracking my every move and I kept my smile on my face as I turned back towards him.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, ok?" I half-asked, half-told him as I began closing the door, walking out backwards so that I could catch his small nod. Smiling, I closed the door and retreated back to my room to wait. Free from his dark gaze, I collapsed on the bed, scrubbing my face with my hands. Sasuke had always been the strong and silent type but right now, I wasn't sure how strong he was. He just killed his brother, the very same brother who had murdered the rest of his clan so many years ago. His revenge was completed and his goal accomplished. What was there left for him to do? I was pulled from my musings by the sound of the shower stopping and his presence approaching. I made sure my normal smile was plastered to my face to give him a sense of normalcy. When he entered my line of vision, hovering just outside my doorway, I was surprised to find him naked but for the towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes were pulled to small rivers of water trailing down his exposed chest. I wanted to hit myself at my stupidity. He wouldn't be able to wear anything other than the towel because his current clothes were absolutely shredded and dirty. I was happy that he had come out of the shower on his own but then I glanced at my alarm clock and was started to find that half an hour had passed while I zoned out. I returned my eyes to him, evaluating the cuts and bruises scattering his body, and then I began to evaluate the slim muscles I had seen so many times before. But it was different now, seeing him standing outside my bedroom in nothing but a towel. I realized I was staring and still sitting on my bed and he was still standing in my doorway, and I could feel my cheeks flamed but I ignored it as I stood and gestured at my bed.

"C'mon. Sit down. I'll get you bandaged up." He walked haltingly back to my bed and sat on the edge, hands at his side. The first aid kit was still on my pillow and I flipped it open, extracting everything I was going to need and dumping it on the empty space. It was quick work to take care of all the wounds I could find on his chest and legs, but there weren't any on his back--just minor scratches, probably from being thrown into things--which I had already guessed there wouldn't be. Sasuke wasn't one to turn his back to any opponent, even on accident, and he would have been even more attentive during his last fight. Finished, I threw everything from the first aid kit I had taken out back in haphazardly.

"I'm going to go put this back," I waived the kit at him, "and then I'll go get you some clothes," I told him as I headed towards the still open door. I could feel his intense black eyes boring into my back as I left the room. Luckily, the bathroom was between our two rooms and it only took a few seconds for me to deposit the first aid kit back in the cupboard before re-emerging and continuing to Sasuke's room. I slid the shoji screen open and left it that way as I deftly avoided running into the corner of the dresser positioned directly to the right of the door. With the help of the light in the hallway and my already enhanced senses, there was no need to turn on the light as I began searching through Sasuke's drawers.

Just as I was closing the first drawer which had nothing in it I was looking for, his arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind. I jumped slightly but let him embrace me. Suddenly, his breath was tickling the nape of my neck.

"...Naruto..." he whispered, sending his hot breath fanning across the back of my neck. The wave of air was followed by a kiss. I shivered. It wasn't cold. In fact, it was becoming the exact opposite.

"...Naruto..." he repeated in the same whisper. But this time it was at the junction of my neck and shoulders and this one was followed with an open-mouthed kiss. I shivered again.

"...Naruto..." he said again. Another open-mouthed kiss, on the side of my throat. I distantly realized that he was slowly turning me around, arms slipping around my waist to hold me close.

"...Naruto..." Parted lips on that hollow on the base of my throat where Gaara had kissed me so long ago.

"...Naruto..." My Adam's Apple.  
  
"...Naruto..." The top of my throat where it connected with my head. He had to bend slightly to do so, but it didn't seem to bother him one bit.

"...Naruto..." The right side of my face.

"...Naruto..." The left side of my face.

"...Naruto..." My forehead.

"...Naruto..." My nose.  
  
"...Naruto..." _Kami._

This kiss surpassed all the others and left them kilometers away, dreaming about catching up. Sasuke poured everything, all of his pent up emotions, into this kiss and I drank it all up, eager to share his pain if it lessened his burden in the slightest bit. His tongue traced my lips and I willingly let him in. Even this part of the kiss was different than what I had experienced with Gaara. Gaara's was gentle and curious. Sasuke's was gentle, yet demanding and dominating at the same time. It was like...Sasuke wanted to assure himself that something was his--and only his. But he only wanted to treat that which was only his with the greatest gentleness, trying to assure himself that it wouldn't break, but he didn't know if it would or not because nothing had ever been his, and only his. At least, that was the impression I got.

I smiled softly into the kiss, something which Sasuke drank right up. I put my complete trust into Sasuke and gave him complete dominance over me. I let his tongue go where it wanted and didn't fight it. I also relaxed my body, giving him full control. Then he did something I'm not sure I expected. I could feel his hands ghosting down the short distance from my waist down to my butt. I started as he gripped my butt fully with both hands and then he lifted me off my feet and urged my legs around his waist with prods from his long, slim fingers. I followed his silent command and a moment later I found his dresser at my back, but he still didn't let go of my ass. His erection pressed against mine through his towel and my clothes. Soon, Sasuke wasn't satisfied with my mouth and I understood why the dresser was at my back.

I gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to bite back a moan as he nipped, kissed, and licked his was from my mouth, to my ear, to my neck, to my shoulders, to my collarbone, to my chest, ripping my shirt off as he went. Soon, I was as shirtless as he was, but that knowledge didn't make it very far for Sasuke's breath was fanning across my quickly hardening nipples. He seemed to notice the shiver I gave and he swirled his tongue over the other nipple before breathing on that one as well. A shiver racked my body again and he smirked. _'It's good to see he came out of that shell he was in earlier,'_ I couldn't help thinking to myself, the tone sarcastic even in my own mind. Sasuke's mouth continued its teasing, playing, torture on my nipples and I could feel myself get harder and harder by the second. Through the haze in my mind, I could tell that Sasuke was too. For every time he would do something incredibly delicious to me, my cock would throb and I would feel his pulse in return through the layers of fabric. A growl escaped past clenched teeth and I could feel Sasuke's lips form a smirk against my stomach.

"Damn...it...Sasu...ke!" I growled out, barely able to talk through the pleasure Sasuke was inflicting on my body. My silent plea only seemed to amuse him further. After another growl and a particularly strong pulse through my cock which Sasuke's imitated very well, he gave in. I could feel my back leave the dresser and I instinctively clenched my legs tighter around Sasuke's waist, accidentally rubbing my cock against his. Sasuke let out a throaty groan through clenched teeth. He shot me a look imitating what I had said only moments ago. I knew there was a mischievous gleam in my blue eyes as I jerked my hips forward, enjoying the little groan that had escaped him. Suddenly, his hands were on my waist and ripped me away from him, throwing me through the air. I felt a pang of hurt and confusion flash through me briefly before I landed on something soft. His bed. I really could be a huge idiot. Sasuke had seen the expressions that had just crossed my face and, seeming to completely understand what had went through my mind in those few seconds, flashed me that irritating, absolutely kissable smirk.

I started to get up to go to him but he shook his head. My head quirked to the side in my confusion, an unusual trait I had picked up from the fox demon, and then he pounced on me. I let out a small "oof" as his body collided with mine. But it was an organized collision. While landing nearly on me, Sasuke, always the perfect being, had managed to catch himself so that all his weight wouldn't be thrown on me at once. His legs lay between my somewhat spread ones and his arms held his torso off mine. We just lay there for a minute, staring at each other before Sasuke broke both his impromptu silence of today and the current silence with his normal, stoic voice.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing," he growled. _'Well, maybe not his normal, completely-stoic voice.'_ I nodded, but I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks. Sasuke smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me softly. It was a sweet little filler kind of kiss. And as he did so, I didn't notice him putting all his weight on one hand as the other hand slid between us and down. I did notice when a breeze entered not only my pajama pants, but also my boxers, and my hips jerked in surprise. And I definitely noticed when his long, slim fingers gripped me tightly. I gasped in surprise and pleasure and my hips jerked again, making his hand slide over my cock. I tried to bite down a groan but only succeeded in letting out a strangled growl. Sasuke laughed a true laugh, one I had never heard before and I could only stare at the sight of the angel above me. When the laugh subsided, Sasuke must have noticed the look on my face for he gave a small frown and tilted his head to the side in question.

"What?"

"You're beautiful..." I whispered. Sasuke flushed.

"Baka dobe," he grumbled and captured my lips in his before I could say anything. When he finally let up, I'm sure the expression on my face was a goofy one. Keeping eye contact, he kissed my lips, then my jaw, then my throat, and continued to kiss, lick, and nip his way down my body. I could feel my body arch upwards even the smallest, lightest of his touches. My eyes were closed, my head tilted back, and my hands grasping at the sheets above my head as his mouth finally reached my cock.

He kissed the tip and then let out a hot breath and I clenched everything in my body to stop the shudder. I only toned it down. A little bit. He smiled and kissed the tip again before climbing back up my body. A thought crossed my mind. He kissed my lips as he hovered over me.

"Sasuke, is this for real?" I had to know. A small frown crossed his face and ended up coming out as somewhat of a pout. I almost laughed at his expression. He leaned down pressed his lips gently against mine. Now I frowned. "Sasu-" I started to say I wanted him to answer, but he took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. I almost growled in frustration. And then I felt all his love pouring into me from his gentle kiss and suddenly I could feel his ki all around me, surrounding me, wrapping around me. Yes, this was real. Sasuke's tongue left my mouth but his lips didn't leave mine.

"What about you, Naruto?" he muttered against my lips. "Is this real for you?"

His ki stayed wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I frowned as I thought. Then I remember the very first instant when I thought my feelings for Sasuke went above friendship. I looked up into his patient black eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that fight on the bridge--the one against Zabuza and Haku?" I asked. He nodded. "You probably also remember when it was just you and me fighting Haku in that mirror-dome-thing." Sasuke nodded with a small smile at my word choice. I ignored it. "When Haku tried spearing me with all of those needles and you jumped in front of me and took them all, I-" I choked up, remembering how my heart had stopped when I looked up and saw Sasuke's body greatly resembling a pin cushion. My heart almost stopped now, just remembering it. "When I saw you covered in all of those needles, my heart stopped dead in my chest. Then you fell over and you weren't breathing." I took a deep breath. I had never told anyone my feelings before. "At first, all I could feel was panic and fear and sadness. And then came the anger. It hurt so much to see you die and the one who did it acted like he didn't care. All I saw was red. I didn't care that the Kyuubi was clawing to come out or that he was succeeding in doing so. I just wanted to kill the one that killed you. After that, everything was just a red anger. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, only feel. Then I guess someone knocked me out because there was blackness. When I woke up, that bastard Gato was there, and all of his fucking ninjas with him, trying to beat Zabuza. Sure, he died, but he killed Gato. When he died, and I remembered that you had as well, it felt like the world was pushing down on me. And then, then you woke up and I was so happy. So happy." By the time I was finished, I realized that there were tears on my cheeks. He smile down at me and then leaned down and licked the tears from my cheeks.

"Baka dobe," he said again with a smile. I frowned at him and reached down between us to grab him in my hands. He gave a small gasp and his arms buckled slightly.

"Naruto..." he growled warningly, his eyes clenched shut. I merely smiled and gave him a small squeeze and he moaned again. The best thing about being with another man was already knowing how they might like to get off. I started to slide my hands up and down his shaft, happy that he was as well-endowed as I was, if not more. As I kept sliding my hands up and down his shaft, I could tell that he was quickly losing the battle against staying in control--at least for the moment. As I slowly increased the pressure and pace of my hands, I could feel him getting closer and closer to his release. A few moments later, I could feel his seed spray across my lower stomach and thighs.  
  
I had removed my hands when he came and laid them at my sides. With Sasuke's release, his arms buckled and he collapsed onto me. He was heavier than he looked, but his weight was comforting. His head came to rest over my shoulder and his lips were pressed softly against my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't feel his arms move and was surprised when he grabbed me like I had just him.

"Time to return the favor, dobe." I could feel his smirk against my pulse but I couldn't get angry at him at the insult--not when he used it so endearingly and not when his hands started to pump me. A strangled growl pushed itself out from between my clenched teeth. It felt so good. I mentally bowed to Sasuke's ability to keep himself propped up while I was pumping him. The pleasure was greater than if I had done it myself, as any other teenage boy would know. I felt something building in a coil in my lower stomach. After a few minutes, the pleasure and the need was so great, I thought I was going to burst. And then I did. All I saw was white and sparkling stars and my body was floating on air. A few moments later and I was back in Konoha, under a smiling Sasuke.

"That's only the beginning," he smirked. I flushed. He reached over me and to the side to grab something out of the drawer of his bedside table. He squeezed something out of a tube and rubbed his hands over his cock. _'Lube,'_ I thought distantly. Then I gasped as I felt a finger slip into my backside. Surprisingly enough, it felt good. I could tell he understood the look on my face. Suddenly, his finger was sliding out of me and a I gave a small noise in protest. He only smirked at me and then his finger came back--along with a second one. I gasped in pleasure and gripped the sheets on either side of me with an unrelenting grip. That annoying smirk stayed on his face as he began sliding his fingers in and out of me. That coil was building again. And then he added a third finger and I let out a moan. My head was thrown back and my eyes were clenched shut so I didn't see the loving look I imagined to be in Sasuke's eyes, but I could feel it in the open-mouthed kisses he ghosted across my chest. As the coil grew tighter, I began to rock my hips to meet his fingers. Suddenly, they were gone and I growled in frustration. Then I felt something else at my entrance and I opened my eyes to look at him. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled at him.

The feeling as he slowly pushed his rock hard shaft into me was unbearable, but in a good way. I moaned in pure pleasure. When I felt his hips come in contact with my ass and he stopped moving, I realized that he was in all the way. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I felt complete. I looked up at him and he looked back, the look in his eyes as if he was waiting for my approval or disapproval. I smiled at him and tried to speak. I opened my mouth and a moan came out instead. I tried again.

"Better...than...ramen..." I managed breathlessly and Sasuke's eyes lit up. He smiled warmly me and my breath caught in my throat. Then he was moving in and out and all I could do was say his name. And then it was like he pressed a pleasure button inside of me and sparks fizzled through my nerves. Through the thick haze in my mind, I could hear him breathing out my name in the same breathless moan. The coil tightened and tightened and then I was floating again.

A few hours later found me lying within the circle of Sasuke's arms.

"Let me hold you...just this once," he said, tone pleading as he tightened his grip as he placed an open-mouthed kiss against my pulse.

"Just this once," I agreed. "For the rest of our lives."

He responded with another earth-shattering kiss.

~X~

I smiled tiredly as I watched my lover sleep in my arms. This night had been the first night in a long while where he had been happy and without something dark shadowing his eyes. I brushed damp bangs off his forehead and pressed my lips against it softly. If I thought about it, I had always loved him. Long before we were team mates. I guess it was because our situations both seemed so similar. I tightened my grip on his waist and pulled him closer to me. I smiled again as I bowed my head to kiss his lips, and then his neck.

"I love you." I whispered against his pulse. "You are forever mine. My dobe, my kitsune, my Naruto."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91626004648/let-me-hold-you)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
